Perle
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Perle : Ma plus belle erreur... On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu.
1. WuFei

****

Perle : WuFei

"Perle" est pour l'instant une trilogie en POV, écrits à la manière d'"Hikaru", en one-shot. J'ai les deux chapitre suivants déjà écrits, mais les prochains seront plus longs à arriver étant donné que je ne sais pas encore où je vois. ^^ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette ficlet vous plaira !

Avertissement : 5+1 , 1+2/2+1, angst, POV WuFei. 

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boule de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière. 

***

Si on m'avait demandé ce que j'en pensais, j'aurais été contre, même si cela ne me regarde en aucun point. C'était voué à l'échec, et ils n'auront réussi qu'à se faire mal. Mais c'est arrivé comme tout arrive, sans vraiment prévenir. C'était évident, pourtant, aussi évident que l'échec qui s'ensuivrait. 

Maxwell et Yuy. 

Je n'y ai jamais cru. Pas une seule seconde. Ils sont tous les deux trop différents dans leur ressemblance. C'était un piège. 

Et je crois que Winner s'inquiétait de ça. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas vraiment. 

C'est une pure question de réflexion et d'analyse basée sur leur nature même. 

Maxwell ne croit pas en la durée. Ayant perdu au fur et à mesure qu'il avait, il applique le Carpe Diem à l'extrême. Qu'attendre de plus de quelqu'un qui se surnomme lui-même Shinigami ? La Mort est la fin de tout. La Mort est l'éphémère. 

Yuy au contraire n'ayant jamais rien possédé, base tout sur cette relation comme il avait tout basé sur la guerre, quelque chose qui lui est enfin personnel, qui lui appartient. Et il y tient tellement qu'il donne tout, sans limite, sa confiance en Maxwell étant le déclencheur. 

Ces deux façons de vivre ne pouvaient que se percuter un jour ou l'autre. Maxwell blesserait Yuy à plusieurs reprises à cause de son Carpe Diem, et Yuy blesserait à son tour Maxwell en finissant par lui retirer la seule chose qui, finalement, était stable dans sa vie : leur relation.

Et ils ne se comprennent pas assez tous les deux pour régler ce problème. 

Mais c'est arrivé plus tôt que je ne pensais. 

C'est ainsi qu'à sept heures du matin aujourd'hui, Heero est arrivé devant ma porte pour demander asile quelques jours, le temps de régler des problèmes administratifs avant de partir. 

Où ? Je ne sais pas. La plus loin possible de Maxwell, probablement. 

Heero s'est couché et endormi, épuisé comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche. 

Il est neuf heure et demie, Maxwell a laissé quatre messages sur mon répondeur depuis neuf heures pour savoir si je sais où est Heero. Son ton est affolé et désespéré, le ton de quelqu'un qui a perdu un trésor par sa propre faute et s'en est rendu compte trop tard. 

Je n'arrive pas à avoir pitié. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le regard de Heero, oscillant entre de la douleur pure et le masque d'indifférence de son entraînement de soldat me suffit pour savoir que Maxwell a dû lui arracher le cœur à vif. 

Et j'en veux à Maxwell d'avoir trahi les espoirs d'Heero. Je lui en veux d'avoir raté Heero comme j'ai raté Meiran. Car Heero donne tout sans compter ni reprendre, et il a donné tout son amour à Maxwell comme il aurait donné sa vie pendant la guerre, et il l'aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle, même s'il ne doit pas le voir pendant soixante ans. 

Et je hais Duo Maxwell pour ça. Pour avoir reçu un cadeau si précieux sans avoir su s'en occuper. Pour ne pas avoir su rendre Heero heureux. 

Et dans le même temps, désespérer ceux qui auraient pu le faire, auraient-ils eu la chance d'avoir été à sa place. 

OWARI ?

Prochain POV : Heero. 


	2. Heero

****

Perle : Heero

Second POV de la série des "Perle", mais il n'est pas raconté à la 1ère personne. On voit juste la scène à travers les yeux de pov' Hee-chan qui s'en prend encore plein la tronche. 

Lilith: eh, eh…Pour être tout à fait honnête, je sais pas encore comment ça va se finir…WuFei, ou Duo ? Bien sûr, je suis fan de Duo x Heero, mais ça pourrait faire un changement, WuFei ! J'ai pas encore pris de décision ! 

Ephy : elle est là, elle est là !! Le prochain POV (celui de Duo) ne devrait pas tarder. ^^

Minako : j'espère que la partie d'Heero te plaira autant !

(et toutes les deux, merci pour votre commentaire sur ma "voix de WuFei", étant donné que c'est la première fois que je l'utilise à la première personne, ça me rassure de ne pas l'avoir dénaturé !)

Lyxeria : T'inquiète, j'ai 3 chap pour le moment (WuFei, Heero, et Duo qui sont dc tous les trois écrits), et c'est pas fini…^^ Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de chapitres, jusqu'à ce que je me décide entre WuFei et Duo. 

Avertissements : 1+2 ; angst. 

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boule de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

Heero raccrocha le videophone brutalement. Le regard soudain vide, il resta quelques secondes immobile, avant qu'un sentiment d'urgence ne le prenne à la gorge, le besoin de fuir, de partir le plus loin possible, le plus vite. 

Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il venait de voir. 

Il pensait à partir. 

Loin. 

Le sac sur le lit semblait se remplir seul, il ne voyait pas ses mouvements, automatiques, il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter, quelques vêtements, ses crayons, le reste, le reste n'avait pas d'importance, des objets sans âmes, qui n'en avait plus, qui l'avait perdue, et les photos dans les cadres, des images fausses, sans intérêt, des mensonges grossiers auxquels il s'était laissé prendre. 

Avant de réaliser, Heero avait projeté les cadres par terre, déchiré les photos et les dessins qu'il avait fait. 

Il aurait dû savoir, comprendre tout de suite que ça ne marcherait pas, jamais. 

Trop différents. 

Et il pensa, soudain, qu'en fait rien n'avait changé depuis la guerre. Au lieu de se voir entre deux missions, ils se voyaient entre deux des soirées où Duo allait. 

Il ne leur en voulait pas, c'était lui qui aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas à sa place, jamais à sa place, que les bras de Duo n'étaient pas faits pour lui. 

Et puis il fut dehors, sans clef, il n'avait plus besoin de clef, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin des clefs. 

Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où aller, où s'enfuir, en attendant d'avoir en main les billets pour ailleurs, l'ailleurs sans Duo. 

Le visage de WuFei apparut immédiatement, et il appela un taxi pour l'emmener chez lui. WuFei ne chercherait pas à tout arranger comme Quatre, WuFei ne le regarderait pas en attendant des explications comme Trowa, WuFei ne tenterait pas de le "consoler" comme Zechs. Non, WuFei comprendrait, se tairait, et le laisserait faire ce qu'il a à faire. 

Et à sept heures du matin, une heure exactement après que sa vie ait perdu tout son sens, Heero était devant la porte de WuFei qui lui ouvrit, déjà habillé. 

WuFei ne chercha pas à tout arranger, ne demanda pas d'explications, ne tenta pas de le "consoler". 

WuFei comprit, se tût, lui proposa un café puis lui dit d'aller dormir. 

Heero s'effondra sur le lit de son ami, et le sommeil lui tomba dessus immédiatement. Heero l'accueillit avec la gratitude de celui qui n'aurait pas à penser pendant encore quelques heures. 

Il n'entendit aucune des sonneries du téléphone. 

OWARI (?)

Prochain POV : Duo.   
Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…^^


	3. Duo

****

Perle : Duo

Shini-sama : Et voilà la réponse à ta question…^^ La suite risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, mais je ferais un effort ! Les chapitres seront également plus longs, je crois. 

Lilith : Toute la série de Perle sera en POV, mais pas toujours à la première personne. Je pense que seul WuFei sera aura droit au " moi je " ! Mais vu que je sais pas encore comment ça se finit, ça peut encore changer ! Comme je te disais, Duo ou WuFei, that is the question…Pour info, il y aura du 5x1, ça c'est sûr… ! Le problème est de savoir comment l'histoire se termine…Dites-moi tous quel couple vous voudriez voir à la fin ! J'essaierai d'en tenir compte…

Avertissement : 2+1 ; 2x ? ; angst.

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boule de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

Duo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne digne d'un lendemain de fête, et tourna la tête vers le réveil pour voir quelle heure il était, mais…Il réalisa d'un coup qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et avec une panique assourdie, se tourna de l'autre côté en priant pour que le corps près de lui soit celui d'Heero. 

Mais Hilde le regardait avec l'air horrifié qu'il devait à peu près arborer aussi. 

_ Merde ! jura-t-il. 

_ On était si bourrés que ça ? fit Hilde. 

Il ne lui en voulut pas, il pensait exactement la même chose. Et une terreur s'infiltra en lui, un serpent glacé. Heero…

Heero qui l'attendait toujours, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il rentrait, Heero qui avait dû passer la nuit sur le canapé sans le voir revenir…

Et à l'instant où il pensait ça, Hilde prit une expression encore plus horrifiée et laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons qu'on ne devrait pas trouver dans la bouche d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. 

_ Quelle heure il est, bon dieu ! hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers sa table de nuit. Huit heure et quart…Oh merde…Duo…

_ Quoi ? 

_ Heero…il…il a appelé vers six heures sur le vidéophone…J'ai pas réalisé…Il a raccroché tout de suite et j'étais trop crevée pour me rendre compte de quoique ce soit…

La terreur s'empara complètement de Duo qui devinait ce qu'il s'était passé. Heero ne le voyant pas revenir avait dû finir par s'inquiéter et appeler Hilde…Le vidéophone étant sur la table de nuit, il avait dû le voir dans le lit…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! cria Hilde. Réagis, bon sang !! 

Duo se leva d'un bond et se rhabilla à toutes vitesses, littéralement habité par l'épouvante et la panique. C'est à peine s'il prit le temps de mettre ses chaussures avant de prendre la voiture et de foncer jusqu'à leur appartement. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, le cœur battant plus d'affolement que d'essoufflement, et ouvrit la porte. 

"Heero !"

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, et seule la vue des photos et des dessins déchirés sur le sol l'accueillirent. Il courut à la chambre, suivant les traces de leur vie en morceaux. 

Les affaires d'Heero n'étaient plus dans le placard. 

Désespéré, Duo fonça vers le bureau. Les crayons…Si les crayons étaient là, alors il y avait de l'espoir…Mais la boite à dessin d'Heero était partie comme le reste, et Duo se laissa glisser sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts et vides, comme l'avaient été ceux d'Heero en raccrochant. 

OWARI (?)


	4. WuFei

****

Perle : WuFei (2)

Eh bien, on peut dire que les avis sont partagés…^^ 

WuFei a ses fans, hein ! 

Impressionnante argumentation de Lilith dans le camp de WuFei (t'es vraiment fâchée avec Duo, hein ? ^^;;) et impressionnante liste de menaces de Namie dans celui de Duo (errr…suis terrifiée. Savais pas qu'on pouvait faire autant de choses avec une aiguille. Toi, tu l'aimes, le Duo, c clair…)

J'avoue que ça m'angoisse d'avoir détourné tant de fans du 1+2 dans le camp des 1+5 ! lol 

C'est à peu près kif-kif au niveau des votes. Je peux vous avouer maintenant que mon choix est fait. 

Pendant un temps, j'ai pensé faire une double fin, l'une avec WuFei, l'autre avec Duo, mais finalement la fin m'est venue tout naturellement en écrivant le second POV de Heero. 

Mais si moi j'ai décidé de la fin de cette histoire, n'oubliez pas qu'avant, ça va se compliquer, et que je ne donnerais rien pour sûr avant longtemps. 

En tout cas, merci à Maitsuya (mieux vaut Hilde que Relena !! lol), Marie, Lizzie (pas de panique, j'arrêterai pas Gundam, même pour Escaflowne !^^), Lilith (toujours fidèle…#^____^# Merci !), Tiptina (méfie-toi des logiques ! la logique, c pas ma plus grande qualité !^^), Emily (t'inquiète, si WuFei est l'élu, ce sera du 5x1. Heero Uke Power, nondidju !!! ^_____^ Enfin, dans tous les cas, je rappelle qu'il y aura de toutes façons du 5x1) et Namie (repose cette aiguille…doucement…lol Je répond bientôt à not' mail)

Avertissement : 5+1 , 1+2/2+1, indice de 3+4, angst, POV WuFei. 

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

Winner a fini par appeler. Avec deux jours de retard, je l'ai surestimé : ça fait déjà trois nuits que Heero passe chez moi. 

Je l'ai retenu…Heero est allé à l'université pour se faire transférer comme étudiant à l'étranger, mais il faut un certain temps avant que ça ne se fasse, plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois. Il voulait aller à l'hôtel, mais je lui ai dit de rester. Très honnêtement, je n'ai pas confiance en sa capacité à prendre soin de lui-même. Au moins, je peux le surveiller tant qu'il est chez moi.

Il n'a toujours rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passé, et la situation reste en sous-entendu entre nous. Il n'a pas l'air désespéré, ni malheureux à en mourir ; je ne l'ai jamais surpris en train de pleurer. Il a juste l'air d'être épuisé. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier. Le laisser à lui-même, c'est risquer de le voir oublier de manger, de boire. 

De respirer. 

Je ne suis pas dupe. Heero ne s'ouvrira jamais les veines : il oubliera purement et simplement de vivre. 

Lorsque Winner m'a contacté, j'étais au bureau. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peut tromper, et sa première question a été de savoir comment Heero allait. 

_ Il survit. 

_ WuFei…Duo n'est pas bien.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème. Heero s'est mis sous ma protection. Je ne trahirai pas un ami pour un autre. 

Je l'ai déjà dit : Quatre Winner n'est pas quelqu'un à qui l'on peut cacher quoique soit, et malgré son hésitation, je savais exactement de quoi il voulait me parler. 

_ WuFei…Toi, tu…

_ Winner, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire et je ne m'y insinuerai pas. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais chercher à profiter de l'état d'Heero pour mon compte personnel ?! 

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux savoir si toi, tu vas bien. 

Quatre Winner…Toujours surprenant. J'avoue l'admirer. Il paraît si faible, si émotif. Et il est pourtant si fort et raisonnable. Je ne suis toujours pas revenu de la puissance de caractère qu'il a démontré lorsqu'il a repoussé Barton. 

_ Ce n'est pas moi la victime dans cette histoire, dis-je plus calmement. 

Il soupira, probablement déchiré lui aussi par cette situation. "Fais attention à toi quand même", dit-il avant de raccrocher. 

J'ai la vague impression que c'est un encouragement. 

Peu importe. La dernière chose dont Heero ait besoin maintenant, c'est d'un prétendant. 

Mais s'il doit rester chez moi encore longtemps, alors je tiens à être honnête avec lui, et à ce qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne peux ni ne veux lui dissimuler ça. 

C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé Duo Maxwell, assis contre ma porte, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. 

Si le chagrin d'Heero est intérieur, Maxwell est la représentation même du désespoir. Il a le visage pâle et hagard, les yeux bouffis et rougis par le manque de sommeil, et peut-être même les larmes. Sa natte n'a probablement pas été refaite depuis le départ d'Heero de leur appartement. Je me demande même s'il s'est nourri. 

Je me demande comment il peut savoir qu'Heero est ici, je sais que Winner n'aurait rien dit.

_ Hey, Wu-man, dit-il d'une voix cassée, réunissant ses forces pour m'adresser l'ombre de son sourire d'antan. 

Il est complètement détruit. Autant qu'Heero. 

Ils se sont complètement entre-déchiré et j'ai la soudaine impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre qui représente la lente et douloureuse agonie de deux êtres. 

Quelle est ma place dans ce drame ? 

Maxwell ne bouge pas, ne fait même pas mine de se lever lorsque j'ouvre la porte et lui fais signe d'entrer. Il secoue la tête, et avec son sourire de mourant qui continue à vouloir tromper les autres sur l'approche de sa fin, me dit : "Il ne veut pas me voir."

Puis, doucement : "Je l'attend."

Heero…

OWARI (?)

Prochain POV : Heero. 


	5. Heero

****

Perle : Heero (2)

Je vais essayer d'accélérer la cadence, mais le problème c que j'ai difficilement accès à un ordinateur, que j'ai repris les cours, et donc que j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'avancer, d'autant plus que finir une bonne fois pour toute Liens est ma priorité. 

Lilith : t'inquiète, il finira pas avec Sally, quoiqu'il arrive ! Et puis j'ai en tête des idées de 5 x 1 à venir…^^

Minako : merciiiii ! #^_______^# 

Valky : Eh, désolée, pas de threesome…je trouve que ce serait la solution de facilité…Nan, nan, faut faire un choix, un point c'est tout ^_^ Même si c'est pour en faire souffrir un . Enfin, là, ils sont trois, à souffrir, hein…lol 

Shinia : bravo, quelle perspicacité ! lol Mais effectivement, tu t'en fous, toi t'as la suite…au passage, tu peux pas dire à ta lapine de se tenir tranquille, oui ? ! Zissi franchement, quelle genre de question c'est, ça ? 

Avertissements : 1+2/2+1 ; angst. 

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

Heero n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester chez WuFei. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter sa proposition de vivre chez lui le temps de se faire transférer. 

Mais WuFei avait été, comme toujours, d'une honnêteté brutale : "Il est hors de question que tu vives seul. Tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même." 

Ç'avait été sans appel, WuFei ne lui aurait de toutes façons pas laissé le choix, et Heero se sentait vaguement reconnaissant. Vivre seul ne l'attirait pas vraiment, mais vivre avec quelqu'un était pire encore…

WuFei était le juste milieu. Il ne l'étouffait pas, mais ne le laissait pas vraiment seul non plus. Malgré tout, Heero avait hâte de partir. Il ne voulait pas encombrer WuFei. 

Et surtout il ne voulait pas rester près de Duo. 

Heero était dans le salon quand Duo était arrivé. L'autre garçon n'avait pas sonné, pas frappé, rien dit. Mais Heero avait su l'exact moment où il s'était arrêté devant la porte. 

Le Japonais se figea, et pendant cinq minutes, rien ne se passa, puis Duo l'appela. 

"Heero…"

Doucement, comme une question hésitante, la voix brisée, et Heero tomba à genoux par terre. "Heero…je t'en prie…"

Non, tais-toi, va t'en…Va t'en…

Lentement, Heero se leva puis se mit contre la porte, presque tremblant. Les deux mains et le front appuyé contre le battant de bois, il pouvait deviner le corps de Duo juste derrière qui l'imitait, presque sentir ses mains contre les siennes. 

" Heero…S'il te plaît…Laisse-moi te parler…Je t'aime…"

Heero se redressa brutalement et fit demi-tour avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de WuFei. Il ne bougea pas de là de toute la journée. 

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et WuFei entra sans rien dire. 

_ Il est encore là ? demanda Heero à voix basse et calme. 

_ Il t'attend, répondit le Chinois. 

_ Il ne comprend pas, murmura Heero comme pour lui-même. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Je ne peux pas le rendre heureux. 

_ Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec lui ? 

Heero leva les yeux vers son ami. Est-ce que c'était si difficile que ça de comprendre que le simple fait de revoir Duo suffirait pour qu'il oublie ses bonnes résolutions ? Heero n'était pas si fort que ça. 

Le simple son de sa voix avait failli lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. 

Mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble, et Heero aurait dû le savoir immédiatement, comprendre tout de suite. 

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé trois jours plus tôt. Cet incident n'avait fait qu'ouvrir les yeux d'Heero sur le vrai problème. Bien sûr, ça avait fait mal, ça faisait toujours mal, mais il pouvait pardonner. 

Parce que Duo en souffrait autant que lui. Parce que Duo en crevait de remord. Parce que Duo l'aimait, lui, pas Hilde. 

Non, ce n'était pas ça, le problème.   
On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche. 

_ Il t'aime, dit WuFei. 

_ Ça ne suffit pas, répliqua Heero. 

Non, ça ne suffisait pas. L'amour n'était pas tout, ne résolvait pas tout. 

Vivre ensemble, c'était apprendre à faire des concessions, c'était accepter d'aliéner une partie de sa liberté et de ses désirs. 

Leurs désirs étaient trop différents. 

Soit Heero en demandait trop à Duo, et Duo était malheureux, rendant par conséquent Heero malheureux à son tour. 

Soit c'était Duo qui en demandait trop à Heero, le rendant malheureux, et lui-même avec. 

Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu entre eux, c'était tout ou rien, et ils se détruisaient mutuellement plus qu'autre chose. 

Alors Heero avait tenté de donner, donner, donner, et de libérer Duo au maximum sans montrer qu'il en souffrait, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Le mieux à faire, c'était donc de libérer Duo complètement. 

Même s'ils devaient en subir maintenant un aller-retour en enfer, à la fin, ce serait pour le mieux. 

Mais ce raisonnement si clair, si rationnel et sensé, quel poids ferait-il face aux yeux de Duo, à la voix de Duo, aux mains de Duo ? 

Qui pouvait se soucier d'un bonheur futur et hypothétique avec un inconnu lorsque les bras de Duo offraient le bonheur, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? 

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas voir Duo, il ne pouvait pas discuter avec Duo. Il finirait par comprendre, par se résigner, par croire que Heero ne l'aimait plus. Et alors seulement Duo serait libre. 

Libre de trouver la personne qui saurait tout partager avec lui. 

Et peut-être que quelque part, une telle personne existait aussi pour Heero. 

WuFei n'insista pas. Il hocha la tête simplement. "Je vais faire du thé", dit-il. 

"Merci", murmura Heero. 

Merci de me comprendre, WuFei. 

OWARI (?)

Prochain POV : Duo.


	6. Duo

****

Perle : Duo (2)

J'ai finalement raccourci Perle de deux trilogies de POV. On n'est plus très loin de la fin. 

Minako : si tu veux tout savoir, il est en cours d'écriture, ce 5x1…^^

Lilith : la voilààààà ! ^^ et bonne nouvelle : j'ai deux POV d'avance !

Lyxeria : une définition de l'amour ? ça me fait hyper plaisir, mais en même temps je trouve ça triste…lol 

Maitsuya : Contente de t'avoir fait changer d'avis ! :p ça me fait peur que des fans de Duo passe du côté de WuFei à cause de moi…Même si j'adore Wuffie !

Meanne : Tu t'en es remise ? lol J'espère que t'es bien rentrée ! ^^ 

Merci tout particulier à Maitsuya pour son illustration de la scène de la porte dans le second POV d'Heero ! ^_________^ 

Avertissement : 2+1 ; angst ; POV Duo.

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

Personne ne m'a dit où était Heero. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était chez WuFei. J'y suis allé, parce qu'il était la seule personne que je n'arrivais pas à contacter. 

Mais face à la porte, j'ai soudain eu la certitude qu'Heero était là. 

Je l'ai appelé. Je l'ai supplié. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé lui parler. Il ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Et moi je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Je ne peux pas. 

Je me tuerai si ça pouvait lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime. A quel point l'appartement est vide sans lui, à quel point j'ai peur. 

Je ne peux pas dormir dans notre lit, à peine entrer dans notre chambre.

Je ne peux pas dire mon lit, ni ma chambre. 

Je ne peux pas admettre que Heero est parti. Pour de vrai, parti. 

C'est ma faute, je sais. J'aurais dû… 

Je suis heureux qu'il soit allé voir WuFei. WuFei s'occupera de lui. 

Il faudrait lui dire que Heero n'aime pas trop la viande. Est-ce qu'il pensera à mettre du miel dans son thé ? Est-ce qu'il sait que Heero boit du chocolat le matin ? Du vrai, à cuire ? 

Est-ce qu'il lui a donné une couverture en plus ? Heero a toujours froid en se réveillant. Il a les pieds gelés.

Est-ce qu'il y a de la glace au chocolat pour les nuits où Heero a fait un cauchemar et où il s'enfile le bac jusqu'au lever du soleil ? 

Est-ce qu'il saura voir quand Heero est nerveux, ce geste de repousser les mèches qui lui tombent sur les yeux ? Est-ce qu'il saura voir quand Heero est triste, cette façon de se cacher derrière un livre ? Est-ce qu'il saura voir ces paillettes de lumière au fond des ses yeux quand Heero sourit ou qu'il est joyeux ? 

Et moi, quand est-ce que j'ai oublié ça ? A quel moment j'ai cessé de m'en émerveiller et de le prendre comme acquis ? 

Mais rien n'est jamais acquis. 

J'avais Heero, et j'ai oublié qu'à défaut d'avoir besoin de me battre pour lui, je devais au moins être là. Etre là pour lui comme il était là pour moi. 

Je me souviens pendant la guerre, la première fois où je l'ai vraiment vu. Pas son masque, lui. Peu après m'avoir sorti des griffes d'OZ, il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Et il a passé toute la nuit à mes côtés. Je me suis réveillé vers une heure du matin, et il était là.

Depuis j'ai toujours cherché à le retrouver, lui, Heero. 

Je me suis tellement battu pour le retrouver. Comment j'ai pu le perdre ? Comment j'ai pu oublier ? 

Heero…Laisse-moi te parler. Laisse-moi m'expliquer. 

Je ne veux plus rentrer le soir dans l'appartement vide de toi, de ta présence. C'est long, Heero. Trois jours, c'est long, sans toi. 

Une semaine aussi. 

Mais un mois, Heero, un mois. Un mois sans te voir, sans te parler, sans entendre ta voix, sans te toucher, sans respirer ton odeur. 

Un mois sans ton sourire, sans ton regard meurtrier, sans tes yeux le matin qui s'ouvre lentement et me cherchent sans en avoir l'air, sans ta main qui me touche toujours lorsque tu dors, un mois sans toi. 

C'est mourir. 

OWARi (2) 

What have I got to do to make you love me

What have I got to do to make you care

What do I do when lightning strikes me

And I wake to find that you're not there

What do I do to make you want me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I say when it's all over

And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad

It's a sad, sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad, so sad

Why can't we talk it over

Oh it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me

What have I got to do to be heard

What do I do when lightning strikes me

What have I got to do

What have I got to do

When sorry seems to be the hardest word

(Elton John, Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word)

Prochain POV : WuFei. 


	7. WuFei

****

Perle : WuFei (3)

On arrive à la fin de Perle, voici le premier POV de la dernière trilogie. Il y aura également un épilogue, et j'expliquerai pourquoi j'ai choisi le couple 'gagnant'... paske y'a une bonne raison, pour une fois ! ^^

Minako : Rassure-toi, je fais pas de deathfic…^^ Certains auteurs en font assez pour deux… *regard à peine appuyé vers So*

Shini-sama : Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux, il est amouuuuuureuuuuux ! lol

Lilith : le petit Heero ? MDR Je vais la ressortir, celle-là…Allez, Hee-chan, sois pas vexé…^^;;

Lyxeria : je les fais souffrir paske j'aiiiiiiiime çaaaaaa ! ^____^ et tu verras ce que ça va donner…Je considère que ça se finit mal pour personne ! ^^

Meanne : Fais-moi un badge aussi, au passage, histoire que Duo arrête de me faire la gueule, quoi… (Duo : =è_____________é= )

Avertissements : 6+1 5+1 2+1/1+2 angst POV WuFei

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

L'hiver a commencé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tant de temps a passé. Nous sommes déjà fin novembre, Heero vit avec moi depuis bientôt trois mois. 

Heero vit avec moi.

Etrange comme cette phrase semble surréelle, parce qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'aimerai qu'Heero vive avec moi, en réalité, il habite chez moi. C'est une transition dans sa vie. 

Heero a beau aller mieux, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a pas encore vraiment surmonté sa séparation avec Maxwell, et Duo, en refusant de le laisser " partir ", joue un rôle dans cette affaire. On aurait pu croire que Maxwell aurait fini par se décourager, par renoncer, mais non. Il est têtu, et d'une certaine manière, ce refus de laisser Heero lui fait honneur. Je l'aurais méprisé s'il avait abandonné. 

Pendant longtemps, je l'ai retrouvé assis contre ma porte à continuer d'attendre Heero. Puis il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'enfermer, alors il a arrêté, et s'est mis à lui écrire des lettres que Heero entasse sans les lire. 

Il ne les jette pas non plus. 

Et encore une fois, Maxwell est conscient de ce fait.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai entretenu son obstination en lui disant qu'il les gardait. 

Maxwell résiste, moi je me résous. 

J'ai dit que j'aurais méprisé Maxwell s'il avait abandonné. 

Dois-je me faire honte parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de m'imposer, de me battre à mon tour pour Heero ? 

Dois je me mépriser pour avoir compris très vite, que malgré toutes ses belles résolutions, Heero ne pourra jamais être vraiment heureux sans Maxwell ? 

Et dois-je me haïr pour finalement avoir la faiblesse de vouloir quand même qu'Heero reste près de moi ? 

C'est un fantasme. Heero n'a toujours été qu'un fantasme, et j'avoue ne pas avoir la force nécessaire de transformer rêve en réalité. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de le garder égoïstement pour moi, et celle de le voir accorder cette seconde chance à Maxwell. Seconde chance que je suis sûr qu'il ne gâchera pas. 

J'ai cru être un acteur dans ce drame entre eux. En réalité je ne suis qu'un spectateur.

J'en discutais avec Milliardo Peacecraft. Il avoue qu'il donnerait tout pour posséder Heero. 

" C'est la différence entre Duo et moi, dit-il. Et c'est pour ça que c'est mieux qu'Heero reste avec lui. Moi, comme beaucoup d'autres avant, je ne cherche qu'à le posséder. Duo sait l'aimer. "

Il est lucide. Peut-être plus que moi. Etrange comme Peacecraft et moi suivons le même chemin : nous avons eu Treize en commun, et maintenant Heero. 

Heero est dans le salon, assis par terre devant la table basse, une lettre devant lui. Il ne lève pas les yeux quand je rentre, et attend que je m'assois en face de lui pour remarquer ma présence. 

" Ma demande de transfert est refusée ", dit-il d'une voix peu émue. 

" Je t'aime. "

Il lève les yeux brutalement et me regarde d'un air stupéfait. Pourquoi l'avoir dit ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le contrôle, c'est sorti sans que je réfléchisse, peut-être une façon de se rebeller contre cette logique qui veut qu'Heero ne sera jamais à moi. 

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Je t'aime. 

Comme c'est facile de l'avouer. Je me demande même pourquoi je me suis battu pour savoir s'il fallait que je le dise ou pas. 

_ Ça me paraît plus correct de te le dire. Tu as le droit de savoir. 

Heero se tait un instant en me regardant comme si je pouvais lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. 

_ Pourquoi ? demande-t-il finalement. 

_ Il n'y a pas d'explication, c'est ainsi. Tu te poses trop de questions. Maxwell n'est pas le seul capable de t'aimer. 

Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça, Heero ? Comprendre que Duo Maxwell n'est pas la seule personne assez folle pour risquer de t'aimer ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre, accepter, que tu es quelqu'un qu'on peut aimer au même titre que n'importe qui dans ce monde, même plus que n'importe qui ? 

Est-ce que tu finiras par te rendre compte que Maxwell n'est pas un cas isolé ? 

Heero ne dit toujours rien, puis son regard se pose sur moi, et quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose s'est réveillé dans ses yeux. Il hoche la tête. 

_ Je comprend, dit-il. Merci. 

Owari 

Prochain POV : Heero

J'essaierai de poster le POV d'Heero demain soir ! ^^ 


	8. Heero

****

Perle : Heero (3)

Lilith : vi, ça veut dire ce soir…^^ dans le principe, Hee-chan a grandi depuis la guerre, mais il est qd même pas très grand…^_^

Lyxeria : eeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuh…^^;;;;;;;;;;; désolée ? vraiment, vraiment, désolée…é_è

CS_S : euh voui, c'est clair…^^;;;

Lizzie : c pô grave, va…lol

Mimi : T'énerve pas ! é___è je fais ce que je peux…^^

Maitsuya : chuis contente ! tu me fais d'aut' dessins ? ^^

J'essaierai de poster le POV de Duo demain dans la journée mais je promet rien ! ^^ Ah oui, g eu des ennuis ac mon ordinateur et certains des messages que j'ai envoyés ne sont pas arrivés, mais je sais pas qui. Dc, ceux ac qui je correspond, si vous avez pas eu de nouvelle de moi depuis un bout de temps, prévenez, et je réécrirai ! Merci ! ^^

Avertissements : 5+1 2+1/1+2 POV Heero (mon premier ! Mon petit bébé qui dit "je" ! *chtite larme*)

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

J'ai perdu l'habitude de vivre seul. Le studio dans lequel j'ai emménagé n'est pas très grand, mais assez pour une personne. 

Il est assez clair pour travailler. 

Oui, travailler. 

On m'a contacté pour illustrer un livre pour enfants. Pas seulement…Je suis sous contrat indéterminé avec une maison d'édition. 

C'est WuFei qui m'a convaincu d'essayer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser mes dessins pour travailler, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir à travailler. 

Mais j'en ai envie. 

J'ai enfin un but, une occupation, une raison d'exister autre…

Autre que Duo. 

J'ai compris. 

Pour la première fois, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui. Mon existence ne commence pas, ni ne finit avec lui. Il y a autre chose. 

Ne riez pas. Je vaux quelque chose. J'ai rencontré des gens que j'apprécie en dehors du cercle formé pendant la guerre. J'ai rencontré d'autres dessinateurs qui ne dessinent pas mieux que moi, mais différemment. 

Et bientôt sortira un livre pour enfants avec mon nom sur la couverture. 

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis complètement indépendant. Il n'est plus nécessaire que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi pour que j'existe. 

Je vis par moi-même. 

Je voudrais pouvoir répondre à l'amour de WuFei, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là, grâce à lui que je vis enfin. Mais je n'arrive pas à modifier notre amitié. Elle m'est devenue trop précieuse. 

Si seulement…

Parce que je n'arrive pas non plus à oublier Duo, et ses lettres posées sur mon bureau, toujours fermées. Parce que j'aurais voulu que Duo soit là lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de l'éditeur, parce que j'aurais voulu que Duo me donne son avis sur les dessins que j'ai fait, parce que dans cette vie toute neuve, je voudrais avoir une place pour lui. 

Et j'ai beau me dire qu'il doit appartenir au passé, il est encore trop vivant, et je me dis que maintenant, ça pourrait peut-être marcher. Je ne devrais pas. 

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. 

Peut-être que maintenant, ça pourrait marcher. 

Je ne pense plus à lui tout le temps. J'ai juste envie qu'il soit là. 

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix. 

Mais ce soir, des pas rapides ont résonné dans l'escalier, et je me suis figé lorsqu'il s'est arrêté devant ma porte, et d'une voix essoufflée mais ferme, déclara : 

" Heero, il faut qu'on parle. "

Sa voix s'étrangle étrangement, puis il continue, d'un seul trait, sans attendre que je lui réponde : "Je te demande juste de m'écouter. Parce que c'est la dernière fois que je viendrais vers toi. Alors écoute-moi. S'il te plaît. "

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger. 

" Tu es parti sans rien dire, sans rien me demander, sans rien me reprocher. Mais moi je ne suis ni télépathe, ni empathe, Heero. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, que j'en demande beaucoup trop, et que toi tu m'as donné beaucoup trop. Je suis un gosse, Heero. Un putain de gosse et je le sais. Je veux tout avoir sans payer, et plus j'en ai, plus j'en veux. Mais j'ai besoin de limites aussi. Je ne peux pas me les poser moi-même, je n'ai pas d'autodiscipline. Alors Heero, je te le demande, sois ma limite. Apprends-moi à donner au lieu de prendre. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire, car je ne les accepterai que de toi. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu sauras me donner la liberté dont j'ai besoin, mais plus que de cette liberté, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Alors j'accepte de te la donner, de m'attacher à toi, et d'apprendre à vivre avec toi pour de vrai. Pas à côté de toi. Avec toi. Heero, offre-moi cette chance de te rendre heureux. De nous rendre heureux…Sois ma limite."

Il s'arrête, se tait un instant, et reprend. "C'est la dernière fois que je viendrai. Le pas suivant est le tien. Mais si tu as décidé que tu ne voulais vraiment plus de moi, alors j'accepterai. Et j'essaierai d'apprendre à vivre sans toi."

Une pause, puis : "Je ne te demande pas d'avoir besoin de moi. Juste d'avoir envie d'être avec moi. Ne sois pas trop long, s'il te plaît."

J'entend ses pas s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sans bouger, incapable de réfléchir. _Je ne te demande pas d'avoir besoin de moi. Juste d'avoir envie d'être avec moi._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Minutes ? Heures ? Années ? 

Et puis, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis mis à courir. 

Owari 

Prochain POV : Duo. 


	9. Duo

****

Perle : Duo (3)

Neuvième et dernier POV ! ^^ 

J'explique à la fin pourquoi j'ai choisi Heero et Duo plutôt que Heero et WuFei. ^^;;

Calliope : ça se finit toujours bien…^^

Lyxeria : Désolée…pardon, pardon, pardon ! ^^;;;; mais faut bien faire un choix un jour ou l'autre, non ? 

Minako : L'ange-gardien ? ^__^ Les pauvres…à défaut de me surpasser j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Mimi : Duo l'est très fort pour parler, tu sais bien…lol

Lilith : pas si rapidement que ça, mais je poste l'épilogue demain, promiiiiis ! ^__^ 

Avertissements : 2+1 1+2 ;3+4 4+3 ? POV Duo

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

Je suis en train de le perdre. 

La couverture du livre est si jolie. Je reconnais les traits d'Heero, et sa façon si spéciale de dessiner les enfants, comme des rêves. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son nom en haut de la couverture, savoir que c'est lui qui a illustré l'histoire, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux du nom à côté de lui, celui d'un inconnu, d'un écrivain qui a eu le droit d'écrire son nom près de celui de mon Heero. 

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Fier qu'il s'en soit sorti, fier qu'il utilise son talent comme il faut, fier qu'il ait appris à vivre sans moi. 

Sans moi. 

C'est terminé, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans sa vie, il n'a plus besoin de moi. 

J'ai pas l'air idiot, à pleurer en souriant sur cette putain de couverture. Boys don't cry, mon œil. 

C'est juste que ça fait mal. Comme un couteau qui se serait fiché dans mon ventre et tournerait, tournerait, tournerait…

Ça fait si mal. 

Jusque-là, j'avais toujours pensé que j'y arriverai…Que je le retrouverai. Qu'il me reviendrait. Maintenant je comprend que ce n'est plus la peine. Et l'idée de renoncer, d'abandonner, me déchire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Heero. 

Je ne peux pas. 

Je ne veux pas…

Et j'en suis là, à tenir ce putain de bouquin contre moi en serrant les dents, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre violemment et que Trowa surgit dans la pièce, claque, la porte derrière lui, et s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé. 

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il fait là, ou de protester, il m'attrape par le col et me redresse, avant de me projeter contre le mur. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…!

_ Tu allais abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? 

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, de demander comment il sait ou de quoi il parle, il repart d'un coup, et c'est le plus long discours que j'ai jamais entendu Trowa faire. 

_ Tu allais abandonner. T'as pas le droit, pas avant d'avoir essayé. Et me dis pas que tu as essayé, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, Duo. Parce que ce qui manque dans votre relation, c'est exactement ce qui a foutu en l'air la mienne. 

Et il me raconte comment, peu après la guerre, il était allé vers Quatre, et comment Quatre l'avait rejeté. 

_ Non, Quatre ne m'a pas rejeté, se reprend-il. Il a été honnête, clair et il m'a laissé le choix. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su comprendre qu'il me laissait le choix. 

__

Ce n'est pas parce que ça a marché pendant la guerre que ça marchera après, Trowa. Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point je vais être absent ? Est-ce que tu réalises toutes les responsabilités que je vais avoir ? Est-ce que tu pourras comprendre qu'en rentrant d'un conseil de quelques jours avec tels ou tels dirigeants, j'aurais besoin que tu sois là, à m'attendre, et pas sur Terre ou je ne sais quelle colonie avec le cirque ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre qu'en rentrant le soir j'aurais envie de te voir et de rester avec toi ? Est-ce que tu pourras supporter d'être tout le temps surveillé, et qu'on ne t'appelle plus nul part Trowa Barton, mais que tu sois identifié comme le petit ami de Quatre Winner ?Est-ce que tu auras la force d'être le petit ami de Quatre Raberba Winner ? Parce que moi je t'aime, et je ne supporterai pas que tu me haïsses pour t'avoir enfermé.

_ Et moije n'ai pas su quoi répondre, dit Trowa. Alors il est parti. Il a été clair. Il m'a dit exactement dit quoi il avait besoin, et ce que je risquais. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. 

Si j'avais su…J'avais toujours cru qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ou quelque chose comme ça. 

_ Tu comprends ? me demande-t-il. 

Oui. Je comprend ce que tu veux me dire, Trowa. 

Nous, on a décidé de vivre ensemble sans se poser de questions. Sans réaliser qu'on n'était plus en guerre. Que les choses changent. 

On a décidé de vivre ensemble sans se demander ce dont on avait besoin. Sans se parler. 

Je hoche la tête, la gorge serrée, et il semble se détendre. Sans plus rien ajouter, il fait demi-tour et s'en va. 

Vers Quatre. 

Et moi j'ai fait comme lui. Je me suis mis à courir vers Heero, et comme cette première fois chez WuFei, je me suis arrêté devant sa porte pour lui parler, ce discours que j'avais préparé en chemin, et bien sûr ce n'est pas du tout ça que je lui ai dit. 

C'est sorti tout seul. 

J'ai conclu en lui disant de ne pas être trop long. 

Et je suis parti, presque tremblant, me demandant si je ne m'étais pas condamné. Si Trowa a eu raison, ou si je viens de donner une porte de sortie à Heero, définitive, loin de moi. Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça, besoin de récupérer…

Je me suis assis sur un banc en face de l'immeuble d'Heero, les genoux tremblants. C'était facile de faire mon petit discours, et tout. Mais maintenant ? 

__

J'essaierai d'apprendre à vivre sans toi. La bonne blague. C'est bien, Maxwell. A défaut de mentir aux autres, tu te mens à toi-même. 

Et ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis là à ruminer sur mon banc, que Heero surgit de la porte de l'immeuble, regarde partout avant que ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. 

Une voiture passe, et je m'attend presque à ce qu'il ne soit plus là, comme dans les films, mais il est toujours sur le trottoir d'en face, à me regarder. 

Je suis trop loin pour voir son expression, mais mon cœur joue du tambour dans ma poitrine. Une autre voiture passe. Heero s'est avancé, plus près de la route, plus près de moi. 

Il sourit. 

OWARI. 

Epilogue : divers POV. 

'tention, aaaargumentation. Au début j'arrivais vraiment pas à me décider. Faire autre chose que du 2x1, ça me fait mal pour Duo, et d'un autre côté, j'aime bien l'idée du 5x1, et j'aime bien WuFei. J'en étais même à me dire que j'allais faire deux fins au choix, mais je trouve que y'a rien de plus frustrant, ça laisse un goût d'inachevé. Et puis en fait, la fin m'est venue toute seule, en partie grâce à Shinia Marina, pendant que j'écrivais le second POV de Heero. 

C'est du 2x1, et pour une fois pas par préférence personnelle, mais par logique. Shinia m'avait dit qu'elle appréciait Perle pour l'idée d'évolution des personnages : finalement, Duo est resté un gosse, et Heero ne sait toujours pas dire " je veux ". Evolution est le mot-clef : il faut qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble. Leur relation doit évoluer. La laisser comme ça, c'est quelque chose qui est inachevé, comme couper le bouton d'une fleur avant qu'elle n'éclose. 

WuFei y joue un rôle important : pour Heero, qui apprend que Duo n'est pas la seule personne capable de l'aimer et le faire aimer. Pour Duo, qui se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à aimer Heero, et que y'a des tas de gens qui demandent qu'à le lui piquer. Heero devient donc en quelque sorte indépendant de Duo en reprenant confiance en lui, n'ayant plus peur d'être à jamais seul, et Duo apprend à apprécier l'amour d'Heero à sa juste valeur.

Vala pourquoi…Perle m'a appris quelque chose d'important : plus jamais, jamais, jamais de triangle amoureux à l'intérieur du groupe des G-Boys !!!! *grosse déprime*


	10. Epilogue

****

Perle : Epilogue

Bon, bah vala l'épilogue, et maintenant c'est bel et bien fini. 

Je tiens à remercier de tout mon cœur tous ceux qui ont soutenu cette fic, et leur participation, reviewers et "mailers". Je pensais pas que cette petite histoire aurait autant de succès. Merci, merci beaucoup à tous ! ^_________________^ 

Zorca : merci pour ta longue review…j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton analyse. ^^ 

Ocharis : … *jette un coup d'œil à la review de "Cœur en Automne* mouais…si c'est une demande subtile de threesome… :p

Lilith : J'ai failli faire finir WuFei ac Zechs, mais ça m'aurait prit trop de temps et j'avais pas l'inspi…^^;;; 

Meanne : 2x1 POWAAAAAAAAA !!! * évite un coup de Balai de justesse *

Lyxeria : euh désolé d'être véridique… lol 

Chibi Shini : * s'incline * eh bien merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin…^^

Lizzie : ^__^ j'ai déjà dit que j'avais du mal à les séparer…^^ juste une fois de temps en temps pour WuFei !

Minako : Vi, Trowa est quelqu'un de bien ! lol

Mimi : pas convaincue par WuFei, hein ? lol !

Avertissements : 5+1 2+1/1+2 3+4/4+3 ; divers POV.

***

Perle : Corps brillant, nacré et rond qui se forme à l'intérieur de certains coquillages.

Perle : Petites boules de verre, de métal etc… percée d'un trou. 

Perle : Goutte de liquide limpide. 

Perle : Personne ou chose remarquable, parfaite. 

Perle : Faute, erreur grossière.

***

[Quatre]

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur L4. 

Le Golden Boy des Colonies, Quatre Raberba Winner, était recroquevillé dans le large fauteuil de la bibliothèque, comme s'il voulait y disparaître. Il ne lisait pas vraiment, il suivait les mots. Il était trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qui était écrit. 

Les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux, et il finit par fermer les paupières. 

Il fut réveillé par une cavalcade dans l'escalier, les appels affolés des domestiques, et il se redressa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. 

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brutalement et Quatre écarquilla les yeux. 

_ Tro…Trowa ? 

Sa présence était tellement incongrue, inattendue, qu'il crut un instant que la fatigue lui donnait des hallucinations.

Non, ça n'était pas Trowa, cette silhouette essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'ici, ces yeux vert profond qui cherchaient les siens…ça ne pouvait pas être Trowa…Trowa avait disparu de sa vie depuis si longtemps que Quatre avait cessé d'espérer. 

Pas cesser d'aimer. 

Juste d'espérer. 

Pourtant…Quatre se redressa un peu plus, n'osant croire à sa présence, craignant de savoir pourquoi il était là, terrifié à l'idée d'être déçu. 

Trowa reprit son souffle et s'avança vers Quatre. Il se mit à genoux, lui prit la main. Quatre cessa de respirer. 

Trowa le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

"Oui". 

(WuFei)

Alors voilà, l'histoire se termine bien. Mieux qu'elle avait commencé. Chacun a repris sa place. Winner et Barton ont fini par se compléter, et Barton a réussi à accoupler sa vie avec Catherine Bloom et sa vie avec Quatre Winner sans grand problème. 

Il y en a sûrement eu. 

L'important n'est pas le nombre de problèmes qu'on rencontre, mais l'énergie, la force et la volonté déployées pour les régler. 

Heero et Maxwell ont décidé de ne pas revivre ensemble tout de suite. Ils se construisent une vie à eux séparément avant de la lier avec celle qu'ils ont à deux. Ils recommencent tout depuis le départ, sur une meilleure base. 

Maxwell a appris à se limiter, et Heero a plus d'assurance et de confiance en lui. 

Je suis heureux car j'ai joué mon rôle.

Je me dit, et je sais, que j'ai partagé avec Heero des choses qui ne sont qu'à nous deux, et qui le resteront. Ça me suffit. C'est amusant de voir Maxwell s'inquiéter quand je reste trop longtemps avec Heero, ou cette petite étincelle de jalousie dans ses yeux quand nous parlons de choses qu'il ne comprend pas. 

Maintenant que je suis sûr qu'Heero sera heureux, que je n'ai plus de doute, je peux à mon tour apprendre à vivre sans lui. 

Et construire ma propre vie. 

OWARI. 

Pour de bon ! ^___^


End file.
